Love's choice
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: She was in love, but knew she could never be with this dreamwalker. Maybe their was some hope as it was Ewya's choice for them to be together. For them to become one.


**Kalxti Everyone! This is my first Avatar story and I hope that it turns out well.**

**I've seen this movie so many times and I just LOVE it!**

**I especially love the relationship between Jake and Neytiri it's so sweet and romantic!**

**This is basically my version of the love scene at the Tree of Voices.**

**Fonts:**

_Italic will represent anything said in Na'vi_

**I don't own anything that relates to Avatar, please and enjoy and review!**

* * *

They couldn't keep their eyes off each other as Neytiri pained his body, her nimble hands running over the strong firm muscles that she herself had created, she never thought that she would fall deeply in love with this dreamwalker. Heat rose to her cheeks as she painted over his muscular chest, Jake Sully truly was something else nothing like all the other sky people. He was a fast learner, determined, brave, compassionate all things that she thought sky people could never be.

She smiled he had accomplished so much in the past three months, though she was proud of him, Neytiri couldn't help but feel sadness build up in her heart; after tonight he would be man, he was free to choose a mate. The Omaticaya had many lovely women all beautiful and unique.

Neytiri knew that it was pointless to think that Jake would ever want her, he probably has his eye on another and besides she was already betrothed to the best hunter and warrior in the clan. Many would have considered that an honor but she felt nothing for her betrothed, he wasn't the one who had stolen her heart.

Jake couldn't help but smile as he admired her, she had taught him so much and he couldn't help it that he was head over heels in love with Neytiri, that he had fallen for the Omaticaya princess. Her graceful hands then painted his handsome face and she blushed deeper as she took in every detail of his features. "Neytiri" she looked at him, he tried not to smile to widely so the paint wouldn't crack "Thank you Neytiri for everything, if it wasn't for you then I would never be here becoming one with the people. You have opened my eyes, helped me to see the beauty in this paradise".

Neytiri felt a twinge of pain in her heart, for as much as she loved him he could never be hers. "Oh Jake" she forced herself to smile "I am so proud of you, you have proven that you can become one of us, and I am looking forward to you joining our clan".

They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours unaware that their faces were steadily getting closer. Their lips were just an inch apart when there was a loud call indicating that it was time, both of them snapped out of their trance and looked away blushing, before looking back Neytiri placed a hand on his face and smiled. "It is time Jake".

Neytiri made sure that she stood right next to Jake when her father perform the rituals for the ceremony, her face glowing with pride but deep down her heart plagued with sadness as she watched him be initiated. _"You are now officially part of the Omaticaya, you have shown that you can be one of us through your hard work and spirit. You are now part of the people, brother". _

With that the clan leader placed his hands on Jake's shoulders Neytiri followed her father's actions and smiled at him Jake looked at her for a moment. He was one of them now, and Neytiri felt her heart sink deeper as she knew that this dreamwalker could never be with her.

_Later that night_

* * *

Jake ran behind Neytiri as she lead him through the forest, occasionally checked to see if he was still behind her. Both of them being care-free as the luminescent plants lit up from under their feet, she laughed as she felt him snag her tail for a moment. They both stopped to admire the scenery for a moment before taking his hand and leading him into a large magnificent looking tree, the vines were glowing a beautiful shade of violet and purple. It was really a majestic tree.

Jake was astounded as he took in the view of the tree when his eyes turned to Neytiri he felt the heat rise to his face as he admired her body instead of her usual fern necklace she wore delicate crystals, and her hair was unbraided and flowed down her back like a river of ebony woven in with a flower, making her look even more beautiful than ever.

"This is a place where people come to pray and sometimes their prayers are answered". She connected her queue (braid) to one of the vines as sighed as the felt the presence of the past "We call this tree, the Tree of Voices, it is the voices of our ancestors". Jake followed her actions and connected his own queue to the vines immediately he felt faint voices of past Na'vi echoing through his ears. "I can hear them". Neytiri smiled "You see Jake they are real, they live within Ewya and they are all around us".

He disconnected his queue and gazed upon Neytiri she placed both her hands on his chest this was going to hard, but she had to be strong. He was unaware that he was inclined to choose a mate, even though she knew it would never be her. Taking a deep shaky breath she began "You are a Omaticaya warrior now, you can make your bow from the wood of hometree". She sighed trying her best to hold back the tears "And you may choose a women" she turned away from him. He was so beautiful and she loved him more than anything but she would never be his, the path she was supposed to take was with Tsu'tey but she felt nothing for him.

Her attention came to a small wood sprite that came down to rest in her hands "We have many fine women, Ninat is the best singer". She said flatly, Jake thought back to Ninat he had met her at some point and although she had a wonderful voice he knew nothing about her. "Well I don't want Ninat" he said sternly Neytiri's lips formed a small smile maybe there was some hope. She gently blew the wood sprite away.

"Piral is a good hunter" Jake thought back to Piral she had lead him on his first hunt and though he was impressed by her hunting skills she just wasn't the woman for him. "Yeah, she is a good hunter" Neytiri looked back to him refusing to meet his eyes tears were on the verge of falling. Jake tilted her head up so that he looked look into her eyes "I've already chosen" he said softly a smile started to form across her face.

"But this woman must also choose me". His eyes were full of tenderness and love, a big smile danced across her face as her heart soared understanding what he meant "She already has".

He caressed her face while their faces got closer until their lips met it was brief but a shock of sensation flooded their bodies as they kissed again deeper, more passionate. Neytiri's arms coiled around his neck while Jake's arms lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist not once breaking the kiss. They only spilt apart when the need for air became too large.

"Jake" she gasped as he brought them down to their knees with Neytiri in his lap they help each other for a while. She looked deep into his eyes as she kissed him again, Jake pressed his lips against hers letting his tongue slid into her warm mouth, she moaned as their tongues danced. Neytiri decided that she no longer cared about her duty; to the clan she knew the consequences it would bring but she didn't care all she wanted was to become Jake's mate. Jake broke away from the kiss panting slightly she smiled as she reached for her queue as Jake found his and waited a moment as the sensitive tendrils tangled around each other. Both of them gasped as a strong feeling of pleasure filled every vein of their bodies.

They were now of one mind, they could feel and see each other's thoughts. It felt so incredible as the series of kisses continued Jake lifted Neytiri in a strong embrace making her gasp she could feel his hot breath against her sensitive skin even as he got a bit restless and kissed her neck and collarbone, she knew that this was right, to be in his warm embrace feeling all the pleasures of his love.

She moaned as he kissed her breasts, this was right it was meant to be, their moans, gasps and cries echoed around them as they spent the rest of the night declaring their love for each other, the Tree of Voices glowing brighter than before. Neytiri whimpered into his ears as Jake became a part of her physically between her legs, the sensation was beyond any words of comprehension it felt so incredible. He was so gentle as he pushed his hips into her making her cry out with pleasure while moaning softly into her neck.

This was Ewya's choice for they were meant to be together, their bond was sealed for life. The last thing Jake could remember before sleep eventually overtook him, was Neytiri snuggling into his chest and whispering "I am with you now Jake, we are mated for life".

* * *

**Yay! I'm done, I tried to set the mood in the story. I really love this couple, so cute and sweet.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!  
Goodbye everyone**


End file.
